The present invention generally concerns storage compartments or units for storing articles and in particular the invention relates to storage compartments for refrigeration appliances such as household refrigerators.
The storage of articles in a storage compartment having a controlled environment is known. For example, storage compartments can be provided the interiors of which are capable of being isolated from the ambient air and from which gases such as oxygen can be removed. Perishable foodstuffs kept in such storage compartments will remain fresher for longer periods of time and the deterioration of the foodstuffs delayed. The maintenance of foodstuffs in this manner can be enhanced where the storage unit is located in a refrigeration appliance such as a household refrigerator.
Foodstuffs that are stored in storage compartments from which gases have been removed and that are maintained isolated from the ambient surroundings are sometimes said to be kept under vacuum. That is not to imply that all or even substantially all of the gases will have been evacuated from the storage compartments where the foodstuffs are maintained. The extent to which gases are evacuated from the storage compartments is largely a matter of choice and depends to a great extent on the capability of the device, such as a pump, that is used to evacuate the gases.
Examples of storage systems, including storage compartments of the type described above, are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/758,141, filed on Jun. 5, 2007 and entitled “Storage Systems” which application is hereby incorporated herein by reference.